


[Podfic of] Seeing stuff that isn't there

by knight_tracer



Series: Historical Tour Guide Peter [1]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: My first thought when I saw the white guy in the good suit lurking at the back of my tour group was that he was just another hanger-on.





	[Podfic of] Seeing stuff that isn't there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marianas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [seeing stuff that isn't there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541410) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



Podfic length: 13:18  
Download links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/seeing%20stuff%20that%20isn't%20there.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/seeing%20stuff%20that%20isn't%20there.mp3)

Podbook of the whole series [here](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Historical%20Tour%20Guide%20Peter.m4b)


End file.
